The Era of the Crescent Moon
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: With her powers at their max thanks to Ruby and Weiss, Insanity wreaks havoc with her servants. Remnant is now in her image with perpetual darkness, confusion, and murder. Rated M for blood and intense situations. This is the finale/episode 3 of the Blood Will Shed Series. Sequel of Weiss's Everlasting Darkness. It's all up to Blake...
1. In the Dark

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. I'm back with a new episode of Blood Will Shed, fans. Let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 1: In the Dark

Weiss and Ruby were making their enemies fall one by one. Yang and Blake tried to stay up to fight, but they didn't have a lot of energy. Their auras started to flicker. A servant tried to slash Blake with a huge broadsword, but something guarded against the attack. Her vision went blurry before she could look at her rescuer and she fainted.

A few hours later...

A cat ear started to twitch. Blood leaked out of massive cuts and there were ripped up pieces of cloth.

Blake woke up, but she couldn't move. The faunus was bleeding on the cold, hard ground. She lied there and waited for her wounds to heal on their own. The clouds were dense and red. There was no sunlight or signs of other living things. A girl with red crescent moons on her clothes and a mask on her face went over to Blake and looked at her on the ground.

"Get up, kitty," the girl playfully said.

The faunus couldn't move anything except her head.

"I guess Kitty's too hurt to get up," she said before she picked her up.

Blood started to leak from the side of Blake's mouth. She had an odd headache that felt like a hammer was pounding against her bare skull. Then, she thought about her friends.

"Yang...Weiss...Ru-by," she thought.

The girl looked down at Blake and saw sorrow in her golden eyes. A tear went down to the ground.

"Awww! Kitty's really sad. Maybe this will make you feel better," she said before she took off her mask. It was Yang Xiao Long.

"Yang, w-what is-"

"Insanity has taken over the world and turned most of the students of Beacon into her servants. She moved the clouds around and used blood that she leeched from them to make them red and dense. That's why there is no sunlight or hope left in Remnant," Yang said.

"What happened to our friends," Blake asked before another pounding migraine.

"They disappeared in rose petals and never came back after that. Then, I used the last of my strength to escape with your unconscious body," she said before she gave Blake an herb.

The faunus was a little hesitant to grab it because Yang looked peculiar. The blonde was wearing Insanity's outfit, her eyes were gray, and her skin was paler than usual; some of it was breaking off in flakes. Blake bit Yang's arm and made sure her canine teeth went deep inside of her skin. Yang dropped her and blood came out of four little holes.

The cat faunus stood up and looked at Yang turn into Insanity. She dropped the herb and the plant turned into darkness when it hit the ground. Blake growled at her.

"So you didn't fall for my rouse. You're a lot more clever than you look. It was a shame that my little disguise started to fall apart at the worst moment," Insanity said before she chuckled and warped away.

"Darn it! I wanted to ask..."

The ground started to shake and the area around her was starting to look fuzzy. Her skin started to turn into flakes. The rest of her body started to distort.

"Aaaaah! What's happening to me," she asked before her vision shutdown.

Her skin forcefully kept ripping itself off of her body and being blown into the wind. She heard the ticks of a clock and it drove her up the wall.

"Blake, wake up," a familiar voice shouted.

The faunus woke up, picked up her alarm clock, and threw it out of the closed window. Glass shards were on the floor. She looked like a steamed vegetable.

"Are you okay, Blake," Weiss asked before she started to sweep up all of the glass.

Her friends had gray skin and their eyes were gray as well. She saw the glass that Weiss just swept up turned into Insanity's red irises. Blake ran out of the room and saw that everyone had red crescent moons on their uniform.

"What is going on," she asked herself while sweat was dripping down her face.

"Hahahahaha! What is wrong with the little kitty cat? Are you scared yet," Insanity shouted in Blake's cat ears.

She started to run and couldn't escape the eyes of Insanity. People everywhere were gray and blood was all over them. A clock was ticking in her ears.

"What have you done to me, psychopath," Blake asked before she started to see the area around her breaking. The ground started to break and she had no where to run.

The faunus tried to hold on to the ceiling when the ground broke into pieces and nothing but darkness was under it. A piece of the ceiling broke off and she fell into the darkness. Blake saw a mouth with many teeth awaiting her arrival and she fell into it. Her screams could not be heard and the faunus saw nothing but a red crescent moon.

"This is a new age that has descended upon our world. It's hopeless to fight her now. Insanity has won and Remnant is in her hands. God, save us," Blake said with tears going down her face.


	2. Castle Crashing

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 2: Castle Crashing

I woke up on the cold and hard ground. There was a red crescent moon in the sky that was the same color as blood. The ground had no signs of grass or any other plant. No insects were there either. Buildings were destroyed and the sky was a horrifying shade of red. I saw some servants trying to attack me, but I couldn't fight back because I didn't know what was going on. The gray figures jumped up at me, but I was protected by Yang. Her fists slammed into their skulls. Bones and marrow flew everywhere and some of it grazed Yang's cheek. They buried themselves into the ground.

"Are you okay," the blonde asked me.

"I guess I am."

"Good to know. We can't afford any injuries. Lucky for you, Weiss carried you to a safe distance. It's a war out there, Blake," she said with sincerity in her voice.

The feisty blonde looked around to see if there were any more servants nearby. I remained alert as well.

"Coast is clear," she said, "Come on, Blake. We need to see Weiss and Ruby."

That was fine with me. I wanted to know more about what was happening. I hate to be left in the dark. We sped off and stood by what used to be Beacon. Weiss and Ruby landed in front of us.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Weiss said with a smirk.

"Anyway, we obviously have to stop Insanity. How do we do that," Ruby asked.

"I know how. I used to be her closest servant and we have a certain link that allows us to find each other," Weiss said.

We all followed Weiss until she came to a stop. She punched into the ground with dark aura around her fist and a castle appeared along with two guards. The neanderthals pushed their swords towards the door; Weiss's head was almost sliced off. She back flipped away from the blades.

"No one shall pass unless given permission," both of them said in unison.

Their skin was gray and their irises were soulless and dark.

"Let's force our way through," I shouted before we lifted up our weapons and advanced.

Weiss slammed her sword into the ground and ice came out of a crevice. The sentries were frozen in place. They struggled and some ice came off.

"Let's go. We don't have time," Yang exclaimed.

We all rushed in and closed the door. Weiss created a rune that froze the door in permafrost.

I ran along with the group. Ruby was ahead of us; she collided with a servant. We were all shocked when it was Nora Valkyrie. Nora had tears streaming down her face and it didn't seem like she was paying attention to us. She gestured for us to walk pass her so we did. While I ran, I saw nearby spies dragging the crying girl away. I felt a little bad for her, but I had to focus on the task at hand. There were two more doors that didn't have any guards nearby it. We pushed them open together and couldn't believe the sight that we saw. Blood was dripping from artificial stalactites and Insanity's throne was actually made of the bones and joints contained in a human hand. It was even in the shape of a hand trying to reach into the heavens. The crazed woman was on top of someone with a scalpel in her hand. She stabbed it into their forehead and ingested the blood that gushed out. Insanity bit into the skull and the structure of it was full on the left and flat on the right. The right eye was consumed along with the marrow. The scalpel was taken out of the poor soul's head and forced through the neck. She ripped it in half and grabbed their throat along with their vocal chords. She put them close to her mouth and bit into them. Her skin was red because of the massive amounts of blood that came from her dying victim. The entity looked up and finally saw us. She wrapped the body in darkness and it disappeared.

"That is what happens to my disobedient soldiers," she said to the other people that watched the traumatizing show. They swallowed the lumps in their throats and returned to their previous duties.

One of them was a slacker. Insanity picked him up with her psychokinesis and lifted him towards the stalactites above. The blood fell in her hair and she loved every minute of seeing him hold on for dear life. The man squirmed and it made a smile full of malice appear on her face. She ignored the screams. I looked towards Ruby and Weiss; they knew that they played a hand in this unfortunate chain of events. Yang told them something that reassured them. Insanity looked at us with apathy.

"I see that the dogs came to their master on their own. It would have been a little fun to send out a small search party," she said with a hysterical laugh.

"It ends here, Insanity," Ruby said with fire in her eyes.

"You guys lie too often. I am an omnipotent goddess. You are just a pack of dogs that should be on a leash," she said condescending to us.

We still stood our ground.

"I guess you people won't back away until my lifeless body is on the ground. How terrible of you," she said with a laugh, "I wanted to die and rot in Hell for all eternity, but I never had that chance. My power was too great for even Hell itself. It filled me with anger and self-hatred. But self-hatred did not go as deep through my veins as the hatred that I am hording for this little group. Now it's time for you to feel my wrath."

She blew black dust at us and it caused our bodies to go numb. My vision started to fail me and the whole world faded to black.


	3. Crushed

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 3: Crushed

All four of the girls were lying on the floor with dark aura emanating from their bodies. Insanity had a huge smile on her face.

"Perfect. I should kill them, but I love when my food struggles first," she hysterically laughed until she was interrupted by one of her servants.

"Your Majesty! One of your soldiers allowed the intruders to go pass her without laying a scratch on them or even attempting to fight," the spy said before he threw Nora to the ground. The girl was still sobbing. Insanity walked slowly towards her and crouched; they were both looking into each others eyes.

"Why are you so gloomy," Insanity asked with some sympathy in her tone.

"You caused one of my friends to go maverick! I want the old Ren back," Nora said before she grabbed Insanity's legs, "Give him back..."

"I would love to give him back, sweetie. I really would but there is a big obstacle blocking the way of such a thing happening any time soon," the white-haired girl said to Nora with a bit of pity.

"What's that?"

"It's the fact that I don't really want to. Live with it," Insanity said before she cackled.

Nora had more tears streaming from her eyes.

"Get my tools," she said to a sentry that was adjacent to her.

The armored soldier picked up a blue bin that held many sharp objects. Insanity took it out of his hands and looked at the glistening metal. Guards managed to subdue Nora and chained her to the wall. She tried to break out, but she immediately thought that it was useless. Her head hung in defeat. Insanity walked up to Nora and felt some delight when her head hung. She put her pale hand on Nora's chin and lifted it up. Nora was looking directly at her irises.

"We are going to have some fun," Insanity said to Nora with a bloody knife in her hand, "Do you want me to cut out your throat first or your tongue?"

Blake's POV

All four of us found ourselves in a dark room. The decor was sub par at best. There was chandelier made of entrails on the ceiling. So much blood was on the floor along with pieces of shredded organs. I saw Weiss looking at a heart on the floor and it was still beating. She started to turn green and covered her mouth. Ruby and Yang looked at the remains at the upper left corner of room. A body had all of its skin forcefully ripped off. All that was left was the muscle tissue. My stomach turned as I smelt the mix of iron and urine in the room. The thing that broke my heart the most was when I saw a little girl's body rotting slowly.

"What is this place," Yang asked while trying not to vomit or burst in tears.

"I'm guessing that this is either Insanity's torture chamber or her bedroom. It may be both," I said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Welcome to my mistress's domain," a familiar voice said to us, "I've been expecting you."

"Who are you," Ruby asked while preparing her Crescent Rose.

The messenger jumped out of the darkness. My heart sunk a little when we discovered that it was our old friend, Pyrrha Nikos. Her skin was gray and her eyes were blood red. Scratches were all over her body and darkness was coming out of her arms and they formed huge spikes. The Pyrrha that we knew was gone.

"Pyrrha, it's us. Don't you remember? We're Team RWBY...your friends," Ruby said trying to reason with her. The red head ignored her and took out her javelin and shield. We were all in our battle stances except for Ruby. She didn't want to believe that Pyrrha was lost and didn't want to hurt her either.

"Protect Ruby, Yang," Weiss said before she looked at me, "Let's do this, Blake."

"Right."

Weiss had darkness swirling around her and black wings came out of her back.

"What the hell," Yang exclaimed in confusion.

"When I am really close to Insanity, I can steal some of her power and its result is this," Weiss said clearly.

"As long as it helps," I said with a little indifference.

**Blake Belladonna (MAX Power) & Weiss Schnee (Dark Aura) VS. Pyrrha Nikos (Corrupted)**

Pyrrha rushed at Weiss first with her sharp javelin, but I guarded for her with my Gambol Shroud in sword mode. Weiss teleported behind her and slashed her with the black Myrtenaster. Pyrrha turned around to get her revenge, but I put my sword straight through her spine. She grabbed it while it was still inside her body and pushed it at me. I stumbled backwards; she threw her javelin at me, but I left my shadow behind to take the hit. Pyrrha guarded against Weiss's attack with her shield. I rushed at her with my sword ready, but I didn't expect her to teleport and neither did Weiss. Both of our swords clashed for a few seconds until we realized that she disappeared. One of the spikes on Pyrrha's arm went straight through Weiss's chest. Darkness pulsed throughout her body and I watched as my friend started to turn even paler than she naturally was. Weiss grabbed her heart as her skin started to slowly turn into ashes and her blood was added to the drops that we already seen on the floor. She couldn't stand up anymore and blood came out of her mouth. Her lips moved, but no sound came out of her mouth. Weiss smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up after she said it. One of my close friends was now just a lifeless piece of flesh on the floor. Ruby pushed me out of the way and I flew to a the wall. She started to mercilessly hack Pyrrha and shoot at her while shouting a variety of curses. Tears shot out of her eyes and Yang tried to calm her down, but Ruby only thought about tearing Insanity apart with her bare hands. Yang finally grabbed the scythe and embraced Ruby.

"It's okay," Yang said while patting her head. I heard Ruby's shrieks of pain and couldn't help but look at such a piteous sight.


	4. I'm Back

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 4: I'm Back

We all looked at Weiss's ashes and Pyrrha's corpse on the ground. I place two red roses near them and bowed my head in respect

for the dead. Ruby screamed, "OMG! It's a zombie."

Yang and I looked at what she was pointing at. Pyrrha's corpse was standing up and the bullets fell out of her body. Her skin started

to repair itself. I wanted to vomit as some of the blood on the floor went back into her body. Bones started to position themselves

with cracking sounds following them. Ruby jumped into Yang's arms and held on tight. Pyrrha had an arrogant smirk on her face

while she was looking directly at us. She cracked her knuckles and picked up her doubled-edged sword and shield.

"Your going to pay for that," she shouted to Ruby.

Ruby jumped out of Yang's arms and hid behind her. She still seemed reluctant to attack the red head.

I jumped in front of both of them.

"I want to get to that bitch that attacked me. Get out of my way," Pyrrha said harshly to me.

I still stood my ground.

"So, you wanna play a game. Okay then. It's time to play slaughter the kitty," she said before another smirk.

**Blake Belladonna VS. Pyrrha Nikos (Corrupted)**

Pyrrha charged at me and we both clashed swords. The sparks started to fly everywhere. She picked up her shield and forced it into

my jaw. While I was trying to recover, she was about to stab through my chest. Yang started to shoot a bunch of bullets at her.

Pyrrha covered her head and some of her neck with both of her arms and hands and managed to see Ruby inaction in the

background.

"What happened? Earlier, you shot me with a load of bullets and hacked me to pieces. Now you're a coward," Pyrrha said to her.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Yang shouted before she rushed at her and forced her fist through Pyrrha's stomach. Pyrrha spit

out some blood and there was a huge hole in her stomach. Yang uppercutted her and kicked her towards the wall. When she hit the

wall, some of it cracked off and fell. Pyrrha stood up and started to move side to side. A few seconds later, she regained her

balance and didn't pay attention to me or Ruby anymore. She wanted to skin Yang alive. The red head charged at her, but Yang

managed to grab her weapon. She forced her head into Pyrrha's and blood flew from both of them. Both of them were stunned and I

thought it was the perfect moment to attack. I rushed at Pyrrha and forced the Gambol Shroud through her chest. She pulled the

weapon out of my grip and turned around. I ducked before she could've sliced my neck. I quickly grabbed my weapon, but Pyrrha

wouldn't let it go. Yang shot her again and she finally let go of it. Before I could do a counterattack, an odd wave of energy

pushed her into another wall. We looked at the source of the blast and were surprised to see that Weiss was holding up the

Myrtenaster. The dial started to spin around and landed on light. Weiss turned into light and appeared behind Pyrrha. Her head

was instantly sliced off. Pyrrha's soul came out of her body.

"Weiss," me, Ruby, and Yang shouted in shock.

The white haired girl walked over to Pyrrha's blue soul floating in the air. The soul formed Pyrrha's spiritual body.

"Where am I," she asked.

She screamed when she saw the blood and the rotting bodies.

"Relax," Yang said to calm her down.

"Why am I in this place? How did I get here and what am I wearing," she asked referring to the odd chamber we were in and the

crescent moons that were on her clothing.

"Insanity must have consumed you when you died," Weiss said.

"I died," she asked with shock.

"Apparently," Weiss retorted.

Pyrrha looked at her own corpse and looked at the "modifications" that Insanity made to her body.

"My body," Pyrrha said before she knelt down to get a closer look, "What did she do to me?"

"Relax, Pyrrha. We just need to defeat Insanity and figure out how to turn everything back to normal," Ruby said.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that," she frantically asked.

Right after she asked that question, it seemed as if our conversation was heard by angels. We saw light in the center of the room.

It led to the way back, but it would bring us far away from Insanity. All of us thought that we had to take that chance and jumped

into it.


	5. Dark Room

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 5: Dark Room

Regular POV

Insanity looked at the bodies fading away.

"They either died or somehow made it out...interesting," she said in her thoughts.

She brought her attention back to Nora. The girl's clothes were torn and tears leaked from her eyes faster than the blood came out

of her cuts.

"Please stop this, monster! You're nothing but a masochist," Nora shouted.

Insanity smiled at her and her left eye started to twitch.

"Who the f**k do you think you are," Insanity asked, "I hate to say it but I might have to commend you."

Nora looked at her in shock.

"Commend me," Nora asked innocently, "Why?"

"You were one of my first captors that was chained to the wall, but you still had guts to stand up to me," Insanity eerily said but

Nora didn't seem to notice, "Guards, leave."

The soldiers exited the room and it brought confusion to Nora. Insanity walked over to her and stared into her blue eyes.

Nora looked into her eyes and they started to turn from red to her normal color, icy blue. She looked away from the girl's eyes

and looked at the blood leaking from her body. Insanity smiled when she saw sweat on her body that emitted a strong odor

that she adored: fear. It made her admire her handiwork. A devilish idea came to her mind. A malicious smile appeared on her

face and that made Nora a little afraid.

"I want to play a little game with you, Valkyrie," Insanity said with an innocent smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, and there will be a prize for the winner. It's something that you might like," the psycho said to entice her.

"Is it Ren?"

"Not really. It's something that will make you even happier than you ever were before," she said.

"Hmm..."

"Are you interested?"

"Is there a catch?"

"You're very clever, Nora. There is a tiny little catch."

"..."

"The catch is that if I win, I obviously get the prize."

"I don't know."

"If you don't play the game with me...you may never see the light of day again. I was planning to kill you immediately-"

"Alright. I'll play the game."

"Excellent!"

Insanity raised up both of her hands and they were teleported into an empty room. It was pitch-black. Nora noticed that her wounds

were healing up.

"Where are we," Nora asked while trying to feel her way around.

"It's the perfect setting to play our little game sweetie," Insanity said before she hysterically laughed.

"What is the game anyway," Nora asked.

"Find me in the darkness within an hour."

"If you don't find me, of course I'll get the prize."


	6. Just A Game

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 6: Just A Game

Nora could barely see in all of this darkness.

"How do I even find you," she shouted.

I flashlight instantly fell in her hand. She turned it on and it started to flicker on and off until it was completely off. Nora kept messing

with the power switch and smacking it. A few sparks came out and the light inside cracked.

"Thanks," Nora said sarcastically before she dropped it.

A few lights in the room started to flicker.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that there are lights in the room," Insanity said.

"Are you kidding me," Nora said with a frustrated sigh.

She was blinded by some of the lights when she walked pass them. Nora only saw white, but tried not to panic.

"Are you having fun," Insanity teased.

Nora followed her voice and gained a little distance to her target.

"Forty-nine minutes left," she said with a devilish grin.

"Alright, just keep following her voice, Nora," she thought.

She immediately felt pressure on her neck.

"What the heck is this," Nora shouted after she ran backwards and slipped on one of the lights. The heat from it burnt a layer of skin.

"I forgot that I brought a little friend to play with us," she said with a hysterical laugh.

Nora couldn't see who it was but recognized the aura.

"Lie?"

That pressure she felt through her neck was the back of his hand.

"N-nora. Please h-help...me," Ren said as he slowly walked over to her.

"What? I-I can't-"

Suddenly, her vision came back as if it was on cue.

The sight she saw when the lights flashed on Ren was horrifying. A lot of blood was coming out the side of Ren's mouth and one of his eyes couldn't stay open.

His clothes were ripped up and pieces of sharp metal went through his leg. Some of Ren's skin was tearing off slowly.

Nora screamed and Insanity cackled.

"What have you done to him," Nora asked with tears in her eyes.

"I hate when my servants are disobedient. It was time to teach him a lesson about who's the alpha dog around here."

Ren fell in Nora's arms. She gently laid him down on the floor and whispered something in his ear.

"Fifteen minutes left, Valkyrie," Insanity said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you behind Ren, but I'll come back for you. I promise," Nora said before she ran towards where she heard the voice.

She shielded her eyes when she walked pass the lights. Nora finally found Insanity and touched her...chest by accident.

"Whoops. At least I found you," Nora said after she quickly took her hand off.

"Damn it!"

"Hahahahahahah! That means that I get the prize. Yes," Nora exclaimed.

Insanity teleported herself and Nora back to her throne room.

"What's the prize," Nora asked.


	7. Where's My Prize!

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. Warning: F**ked up sexual content.

Chapter 7: Where's My Prize?

Nora was jumping around in her chains while Insanity waited for her to stop.

"Are you done yet," Insanity asked her with a little bit of anger in her tone.

"Yes," she said while giggling.

"Okay. The prize is that you have only one wish. Don't screw it up," Insanity said with a crestfallen expression on her face.

"Perfect. I wish that I was free from these chains and-"

"Hold the f**k up," Insanity shouted.

"What?!"

"I only said one wish. Compound wishes don't count," Insanity said before she snapped her fingers and Nora was out of the chains.

"W-WAIT," Nora shouted, "I change my mind!"

"You can't. This was actually the game that I was talking about and you lost horribly. Did you ever think that if you wished for the world to be out of my control and

that would mean that you would be freed from those chains?"

Nora's head hung in shame.

"Cheer up. Since I won the real game, you get to see the real prize."

"What is it," Nora asked with indifference.

Insanity charged at her and slammed her into the wall. She grabbed Nora's wrists and forced them against the wall.

"What are you doing," Nora said while struggling to get out of her grasp.

Insanity looked into her blue eyes again.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger. Young and brazen was how I used to be."

Nora was speechless.

"Your eyes reminded me of when I killed those sailors on the open seas."

"..."

A rope appeared in her hand and she tied Nora's wrists together. Nora had sweat dripping down her face.

"What are you going to do," she asked while shaking.

Insanity's face was really close to hers and she blushed.

"Hold still, sweetie," Insanity said when she put her hand behind her back and a hammer and a nail appeared.

Insanity pressed her lips against Nora's and put her tongue inside to catch her off guard. Nora's eyes were wide

open until the kiss felt intoxicating. The psycho put the nail a little above Nora's right arm and slammed the

hammer into it. Nora's screams were muffled when Insanity deepened the kiss. Tears came out of the younger

girl's eyes. Insanity grabbed another nail and hammered it into Nora's other arm. Nora screamed again;

Insanity punched her neck.

"Scream again and I'll rip out your trachea," she shouted.

Nora stopped screaming and bit her lip.

"That's better," Insanity said before she tightly gripped the hammer.

The entity swung it into Nora's jaw and watched as the blood fly and listened to the bones crack. She smiled when Nora's teeth clicked together

and almost sliced her tongue in half. Nora spit out a lot of blood on Insanity's face; she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Please stop," Nora said with tears rolling down her face.

Insanity grabbed Nora's chest and ripped off the odd fabric. Red crescent moons fell on the floor. Nora

blushed when Insanity kissed her neck and started to unhook her bra.

"Oh my God," Nora said with tears streaming down.

The white bra finally came off and Insanity sunk her teeth into her left breast. Nora shrieked in pain.

Insanity swung the hammer into her side and loved when she heard a bone crack.

"Shut up," she sharply said before she switched the hammer with a knife.

The vixen started to cut her centerfold and licked up the blood that came out. Then, Insanity ripped off her own clothes.

Insanity readied her knife and was about to stab through Nora's heart, but she heard an explosion in the distance and

stopped. She snapped her fingers and her usual wear was back on her body.

"Excuse me. It seems that I have to take care of some unsettling business," she said with a sigh.

Nora was relieved until Insanity said one last thing to her that made her nervous.

"After I deal with the intruders, we'll have some more fun together."

She silently prayed for a miracle.


	8. Insanity?

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 8: Insanity?

We finally made it back to Insanity's castle and defeated the sentinels again. Weiss hoped that Insanity didn't hear the bomb that she threw in there. Slowly, we

walked inside the palace and looked at the servants that Weiss blew up.

"At least you cleared the place," Yang said.

"I hope we didn't make too much noise," Pyrrha said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Ruby said to reassure us.

I looked up and saw Insanity standing next to the stair railing.

"Awww s**t," Yang shouted.

"Do you guys really think that I'm that deaf and daft to not hear that loud ass explosion," Insanity asked as she started to come down the stairs.

Insanity saw Pyrrha's soul looking at her. She licked her lips.

"That soul looks really tasty right now. I'm kinda hungry," Insanity said in her thoughts.

"What the hell are you thinking about," Weiss shouted.

"Me having fun with your dad," Insanity said with a sinister smile.

Weiss growled.

"I see that soul over there. I won't proceed to rip you apart if you give it to me."

"We can't do that. Pyrrha's our friend," Ruby said while putting herself in front of Pyrrha.

We saw Insanity sweating and she started to sway side to side. She held on to the stair railing and started to pant. Her heart beats were so loud

that we even heard it.

"NO! NOT YET!"

"Is she okay," Yang asked out of pity.

"OH MY GOD!"

Insanity held her head and felt the world spinning. She passed out and we went up a few flights of stairs to see her lying down. Insanity stopped breathing and

she turned even paler than she actually was. A huge cloud of darkness came out of her mouth and then it turned into the form of a little kid. When the darkness,

disappeared, we saw a little girl. She had white hair with blue tips. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a chilling blue. She wore a mostly white and blue cloak

that looked like Ruby's.


	9. Soul Searching

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 9: Soul Searching

We looked down at the little girl. None of us had any idea of what just happened to Insanity. The girl looked a lot like her and wore the same clothes.

"Who are you weirdos," she rudely said to us.

"We're not weirdos," Yang said before she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Really mature," I said to her.

"Thank you, Blake. I'm mature," Yang said not understanding my sarcasm.

I looked at the little girl and she seemed to have the same aura as Insanity.

"You're Yang, Weiss, and Ruby. I don't know the fourth one," she said referring to Blake.

"That's Blake," Yang said.

I awkwardly waved at her and then she started to slowly walk towards me. She scrutinized me and realized who I was.

"Blake Belladonna, the cat faunus," she said with a frown.

"What's wrong," Ruby asked.

"There was something really important that I was supposed to do, but I can't seem to remember what it was," she said while scratching her head.

Then she looked at Pyrrha's soul floating in the air as a blue orb. We were shocked when she grabbed the orb out of the air and ran away with it.

"Get back here," Weiss shouted while we were running up the stairs.

I reached the top first and saw the girl multiply and run into different rooms.

"Are you kidding me," I said with a sigh.

The others finally made it up.

"Blake, where is she," Yang asked.

"She multiplied and ran in different directions. I don't know which one has the soul, but we have to hurry," I said to them.

"Let's split up," Ruby exclaimed.

We all ran into the direction we thought she was in. I searched in a nearby room and saw one of them on the floor. Her back was towards me.

I grabbed the hood of her cloak and it turned out to be a dummy.

"Seriously," I whined.

Yang shrieked in pain and I ran to check it out. One of the girls bit Yang's arm.

"Get her off," Yang pleaded.

I pulled her off and she turned into darkness.

"Wrong one," Yang said before a shrug.

I ran out and saw one of them running into another vacant room. I slowly tip-toed to it and the girl was arched over something. She looked up at me, stood up, and

waited for me to move. The little girl put her hands behind her back. As I walked forward, she walked backwards until she hit the wall. I managed to corner her.

"What's in your hand," I asked.

She put her right hand out and nothing was in it.

"And the other one," I said while quickly losing patience.

The little girl put her other hand out and there was nothing but a piece of lint in her hand.

I grabbed her hood and lifted her in the air and Pyrrha's soul fell to the floor.

While I was looking down, she rammed my head with hers. I let her go to hold my head. The blood sounded like a rough sea.

Since I'm a faunus, I managed to recover quickly and turned around to see her dropping Pyrrha's soul into her mouth. She swallowed it whole.

"Pyrrha," I shouted.

"I remember everything," the little girl said to herself.

Daddy no!

I'm sorry but I have to do this for your safety.

DADDY!

Goodbye, Princess. Tell your mother: I love her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The little girl grabbed her head and started to spin around with tears in her eyes. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby finally came and looked at her with surprised looks.

I had no idea what was going on. Was she having a seizure or something? None of us knew what was wrong with her or what to do...


	10. The Young and Evil

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review.

Chapter 10: The Young and Evil

The girl kept screaming and Yang tried to calm her down by rocking her back and forth in her arms. It kind of worked, but she still had tears coming out of her eyes.

"How do we fix this," Yang said, "It's not working."

"Maybe we could try-" Ruby said before she tripped.

The little girl started to giggle.

"Apparently, she likes to see pain," Weiss said, "How did we get stuck with the job of taking care of a masochist of a child?"

The girl jumped out of Yang's arms and we all stared to see what she would do next. Black wings came out of her back and she hysterically laughed.

"What," Weiss said.

"...the," I said.

"...f**k," Yang shouted.

"Fools, I am Insanity. I just went through my phase of backwards aging," she said.

"Backwards aging," Ruby asked.

"If I don't eat a soul in within two hours, I turn back into the person I was a little before I became this."

"You were a little girl before you became this monster," I asked.

"Yes," she said, "I need another soul to return to full strength."

The little girl, Insanity, was looking directly at me.

"How about you," she said before she charged at me.

Before she could even get closer to me, she jumped back. What the heck?

"I just remembered that I can't eat you, but I can eat your friends though," Insanity said to me before she threw an orb of darkness at Yang.

Lucky for Yang, she missed. While my friends were fighting her, I thought about why she said that I couldn't be eaten.

Ruby tried to slice her in half, but she wasn't used to fighting a really short enemy so she almost gave Weiss a haircut.

Insanity grabbed Weiss's Myrtenaster and slammed it into the ground to freeze my team in permafrost.

"Yang, Ruby, Weiss," I shouted.

"You don't need them," Insanity said.

"Why can't you eat me," I said.

"You're a faunus. That should mean that you are stronger than any human," she said to me.

"I don't know about that."

"I saw your potential. You can't tell me that you aren't."

"I don't care about anything you say to me. Just give me back my friends."

"F**k your friends. I'm bringing you to the top."

"What do you mean by that? How could you do that? Do I have to become your servant or something?"

"You ask a lot of questions. You and me are the only ones that aren't servants. I was searching for a successor and

thought that Ruby or Weiss could fill that position, but I should have thought of a faunus. You're made to be at the peak."

I thought about it for a moment.

"It's your decision, kid," the little girl said to me.


	11. The Battle of Fate

All rights go to Rooster teeth. Please review. Finale of The Era of the Crescent Moon and the Blood Will Shed Series. The final battle to end all battles is in bold.

Chapter 11: A Battle of Fate

"Yes, I'll join you," I said.

Excell-"

"You didn't let me finish. I'll join you if you can defeat me in battle in a playing field of my choice. We also need to have the same amount of strength."

"Aren't you a tough nut to crack. Okay," Insanity said, "I need a soul first because I'm only at half of my strength."

She was about to kill Weiss, but I shouted at her.

"Fine. I won't mess with their souls, but I do know a soul that I can get at convenience," she said with a malicious smile.

She teleported away.

Regular POV

Insanity was in her throne room. She saw Nora sleeping on the wall that she was nailed to.

The little girl grabbed the hammer and swung it at Nora's crotch with all her might. Nora woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Insanity swung her hammer again at her nose.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE F**K UP," Insanity shouted before she threw the hammer out of the window.

She took out her knife and pushed it through Nora's neck. The little girl jerked it out of her neck and put her hand in the stab wound.

Insanity pulled out her trachea. Then, she cut out Nora's tongue.

Nora stopped breathing and her soul came out of her chest. Insanity grabbed it and swallowed it whole.

Darkness swirled around her she was back to full strength.

Blake's POV

Where is she? Insanity finally made it.

"What took you so long," I said while crossing my arms.

"You try to reap your rape victim."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

Insanity warped us to my ideal place. It was in the ruins of Beacon. I didn't even tell her yet she still knew. How? She also gave me the same strength she had.

At first, I felt a huge pressure on my body until I quickly was familiar with it. I was ready for action.

Regular POV

The faunus was wearing a black suit with red crescent moons on it. Her Gambol Shroud transformed into a huge scythe with a red blade.

Insanity's Blood Reaper (Name of Her Sword) transformed into a huge scythe as well. Blake looked up and saw two health bars above her.

There was also a black and purple guage that was thinner than the health bar was.

"What is that purple and black guage above our heads?"

"It's a soul guage. We have a million souls each. If your bar is empty, you could fill it back up by absorbing them."

"How do I do that?"

"Just concentrate. Their all around us."

"Why do we even need them?"

"You have powers that are beyond aura. It requires supernatural forces for them to operate. If you want to take me down, you'll need them."

"Got it."

"Any more questions?"

"Can I use any power that comes to my mind?"

"No. Both of us have a set of techniques that we could use."

"No more questions. Let's get this over with."

**Blake Belladonna (Red Crescent Moon) VS. Insanity (Red Crescent Moon)**

**Battle Theme: Harder Better Faster Stronger Remix by Daft Punk, What We're About by Ross Lynch, or I May Fall by Jeff & Casey Lee Williams**

**Insanity naturally wanted to make the first attack, but Blake blocked the blade of her scythe with a Shadow Shield. The faunus teleported behind**

**Insanity, slashed her with the blade twice, and knocked her away with the blunt end of the weapon. Insanity's green health bar only depleted a little.**

**She was ready for a counterattack. The faunus teleported in front of her and she had a malicious smile. The unsuspecting faunus was grabbed by her.**

**Insanity sent sharp, black spikes through her body that made her health bar deplete a little bit. The psycho threw Blake a good distance before dark**

**aura gathered around her.**

**Forbidden Technique (Insanity): Black Rose Spiral**

**Black roses came out of the ground, spun around, and summoned a black vortex that managed to suck up Blake. The faunus was floating in the**

**middle of the tornado. She was being battered by hundreds of black rose petals. The vortex disappeared and she fell on her health bar.**

**"That really hurt," she said before she looked up to see that a chunk (the size of your index finger) was gone.**

**Blake looked down to see Insanity charging at her with her scythe ready. Their weapons clashed and cracked the ground that they were standing on.**

**The faunus pushed her scythe up to make Insanity stumble backwards. Blake started to do a combo of five consecutive slashes before she hit her**

**again with the blunt end of her scythe and knocked her away. Dark aura started to gather around her and she released some of the excess energy.**

**Forbidden Technique (Blake Belladonna): Shadow Rush**

**Blake teleported behind Insanity and started to slash her mercilessly. Everytime Insanity thought she made a direct hit, a shadow would take Blake's**

**place.**

**"I'm not done yet," Blake shouted before she slashed Insanity's chest.**

**"F**k," Insanity said with a growl.**

**Insanity's health bar was the same length as Blake's. She teleported behind the faunus to blind side her. Insanity kept slashing until her combo meter**

**read, "Twenty-three hits! Excellent!"**

**Blake teleported far away from her to get some breathing room. She put her hand over her chest. Insanity charged at her again, but Blake was too**

**exhausted to fight back. A clever idea entered the faunus's head. Blake used up some of her souls to make a shadow to fight for her until she **

**recovered. Insanity had to handle the shadow before she could do anything about the real one. She tried to teleport to Blake, but the shadow grabbed**

**her.**

**"Spacial Bisector," the shadow said. Her teleportation route was blocked off temporarily.**

**"F**k you," Insanity shouted, "I'll kill you."**

**"I don't think so," the real Blake said before she slashed Insanity into the air.**

**Blake looked at her shadow.**

**"Ready," both of them said in unison, "Double Trouble."**

**The two Blakes jumped into the air and slashed her with both of their scythes. Blood came out of her and her health bar was in the red (the size of **

**your pinky finger). They stopped attacking and let Insanity fall to the ground. Sweat dripped off of her face.**

**Ending 1**

**"HYAAAAH," both of the Blakes shouted.**

**Insanity teleported a good distance away from them and started to absorb the souls around her. Her irises turned from blue to red.**

**Insanity split herself in half. Both of the halves were her in her little kid form. One of them easily destroyed the shadow. The second one used**

**her forbidden technique on the real Blake.**

**Forbidden Technique (1/2 Insanity): Soul Vanquisher**

**Insanity did a blast that burnt Blake to a crisp. Her ashes flew away in the wind.**

**Winner: Insanity**

**"Yes, bitches," Insanity shouted before she did a flip.**

**Insanity looked at Blake on the ground. The look of defeat was on her face.**

**"Since I win, you have to be my successor," she said with glee.**

**Blake stood up and had a crestfallen expression on her face.**

**"I, Insanity Reaper, bestow upon you the source of most of my powers: the Blood Reaper," Insanity said before she gave her sword to Blake.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Now I could take my leave and-"**

**"Wait! There's one more thing I have to say before you go."**

**"Oh fine! What is it?!"**

**"You're a dumbass," Blake said before she sliced Insanity in half with the sword.**

**Insanity spit out a lot of blood and she looked into Blake's eyes.**

**"I'll be back, Belladonna," she said before she stuck the bird at her and disappeared.**

**After her battle with Insanity, Blake fixed the world and peace was restored.**

**Ending 2**

**"HYAAAAH," both of the Blakes shouted.**

**Insanity teleported a good distance away from them and tried to absorb more souls to split herself in half, but Blake blind sided her.**

**"Karma's a bitch," Blake said before she cut her head off and obliterated her with Shadow Rush.**

**Winner: Blake Belladonna**

**"I need to protect the people that I love," she said with sincerity.**

**Blake helped Insanity up.**

**"You win. Let's call a truce, Belladonna."**

**"Okay. If you never come back again."**

**"I promise," Insanity said with her fingers crossed behind her back.**

**Blake fixed the world and restored peace.**

**Insanity was contemplating her next plan in an unmarked location...**

**This concludes the Blood Will Shed Series. I will write more RWBY. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
